


Мое спасение

by EmberNova



Series: Проигранная война [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Series: Проигранная война [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542967
Kudos: 2





	Мое спасение

Порой его слабость пугает. Его болезненно-бледное лицо, которое, почти не переставая, искажает больная гримаса. Его слабое тело, неспособное к восстановлению. Я видел все: от кровавого кашля до припадков, граничащих со смертью. И мне всегда страшно, как в первый раз. Он старается держаться, и у него это выходит. Но после недели или двух, наполненных его сдержанной, умиротворенной улыбкой, все по новой.

Один из редких и потому таких бесценных вечеров. Отряды разошлись по баракам, и бумажной работы не было, поэтому мы оба были свободны. Сидели на крыльце, откуда открывался вид на небольшой садик с прудом. Ночной воздух был пропитан стрекотанием цикад и приятной духотой. Мерцали светлячки. Я мучил струны своего инструмента, Джуширо дремал, прислонившись к моему плечу и укрывшись моей накидкой. Я закончил игру, чтобы послушать его мерное дыхание, перемежающееся с кваканьем лягушек на пруду и мелодичным стрекотом. Легкий ветерок прошелся по саду, задевая кроны деревьев и шелестя листьями. В пруду нырнула рыбка кои. Джуширо резко неглубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза.

— Я заснул? — еще толком не соображая, спросил он, потирая глаз кулаком и зевая.

Я отставил свой побитый годами инструмент и дал себе волю приложиться к пересохшим после сна губам.

— Ке… — коснулась улыбка его губ, но тут он отвернулся и послышался тихий, подавляемый кашель.

Я не удержался и свел брови в беспокойстве. Он обернулся ко мне с прежней доброй улыбкой и приблизился к лицу.

— Со мной все в порядке, — его теплое дыхание коснулось щеки. — Кераку, — протянул он и переместился к моему уху, целуя место перед ним и оглаживая пальцами раковину. Он скинул с меня шляпу и вытянул из волос сначала одну заколку, потом вторую. И уже неспешно стал стягивать резинку.

— Не надо, — умоляюще просипел я, не в силах оттолкнуть своего возлюбленного.

Он отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на меня, замечая предательский огонек желания в глазах. Я отвернулся, но он продолжал стоять на своем.

— Кераку, я хочу этого, — его тихий нежный голос пронизывал все мое тело и заставлял чувствовать вину.

Я подавленно простонал, сдаваясь под напором его жестоких уговоров. Он огладил мою грудь под косоде, развязал оби и проворно запустил прохладные руки под хакама. От его ласк, таких легких, но при этом обжигающих неспокойное сердце, становилось дурно.

Он дрожал и почти что плавился в моих объятиях, захлебываясь в болезненных стонах. А потом измученно упал, сбивчиво и тяжело дыша. Из его горла вырывались хрипы, и он почти мгновенно отключился. Я отодвинулся, чувствуя, как разгоряченное тело остужает прохладный воздух. Все вокруг снова наполнилось стрекотом цикад и благоуханием полуночных цветов. В такие моменты я чувствую себя самым последним созданием на всем белом свете, в очередной раз давая себе слово больше не поддаваться на его уговоры. Сокрушаюсь и запускаю руку в спутанную копну каштановых волос. Почувствовал, как неожиданно другой руки легко коснулись пальцы. Я обернулся и вновь на лице Джуширо увидел добродушную улыбку, отчего на сердце стало еще тяжелее.

— Все хорошо, — успокаивал он меня, гладя по руке. — Я этого хотел, — уверял, и его пальцы трепетно и аккуратно скользили по запястью и ладони. — Я люблю тебя, — не теряя своей улыбки, на секунду остановился он и некрепко сжал мою руку, но тут же продолжил свои незамысловатые успокаивающие поглаживания.

Я замер в ожидании, и наконец мое измученное, как и мой инструмент, сердце вместо душевной боли и вины наполнилось благодарной теплотой.

— Джуширо, — улыбнулся я в ответ…


End file.
